Something Real
by manga.kaat
Summary: You're fired. "What? This just can't be real. Natsu? Who? It's 2 am go home! This is crazy..." Lucy just can't get a grip. Is this real?
1. You're Fired, Wait

**-** **Chapter 1 –**

 **You're Fired, Wait…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or nothin'**

\- One month ago.

"Come in." A deep voice called.

"You called me…?" I asked nervously, slowly walking closer to his desk. My hesitation must have been so painfully obvious. My eyes looked at everything except his. Sweat rolled down my forehead and the room became so hot.

"Lucy," he sighed, "sit down." He motioned me to sit down on the huge, fluffy chair. Usually I'd enjoy sitting there, but today… not so much. "You know Lucy, having you on the team has been such an honor. You are such a smart girl and you have so much potential." He leaned up to his desk, folded his hands and stared me straight into the eye. "But…"

Oh no. _But_. _But_ what?

"You're fired."

Wait. What. Why? I could feel the room get dark and my stomach tighten. Everything around me started to spin.

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!" he waved his hands in front of my face in an attempt to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." I could feel my face heat up.

"Lucy, you're being transferred."

Oh God is on my side today. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

For about a minute I stared at him. Straight in the face. He did the same to me. Then it hit me.

"Wait so… You're not firing me?" I asked while fiddling with my hair.

His face lid up, "Oh God Lucy of course not!" He laughed. "Lucy you are one of our most precious employees. Why would I fire you?" I shrugged with a smile. Might I say though, that felt nice. I feel special. "Lucy. You work so hard and put so much effort into this job." I could feel my mouth curl up. "That's why I think you should lay off a bit. And relax."

 _What._

He leaned back into his chair and smiled, "Lucy. I know how much you put into this job and I truly appreciate it. I was just like you at your age. But I want you to relax. I mean Lucy come on you're young. You finished collage early and you should just live your life." He handed me an envelope. "Here. This is your last paycheck from me. I gave you extra for your trip." Once again he smiled, but it was different. It was a warm, genuine smile.

"Oh. I can't." I mean it. I can't take extra money from him.

"Lucy you're like a daughter to me. I've known you for quite some time. And I know your dad is very proud of you." I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't care. He has work that's more important." His smile turned into a frown.

"Lucy your dad is so proud of you. I can't even stress that enough. I mean it. Whenever I talk to him he always asks about you and how you're doing. Basically he never doesn't care."

I sigh deeply, "Then why doesn't he come to me to talk?"

"Lucy we both know your dad is a bit… awkward. Especially since your mom passed away." His head dropped slightly and his eyes were full of sorrow. His eyes drift to floor and back to me, "Lucy your father is a great man with a great heart. I know it's frustrating that he's always away, but trust me and just give him some time." Then my eyes drift away from him and I find myself staring at the envelope.

"Sir I really can't take this."

"Lucy. Think of this as a gift for everything you've done." He smiles. Again the warm, genuine smile.

I sigh in defeat, "Alright. Thank you." I take the envelope and slide it into my purse. "Thank you."

"So Lucy. About your transfer." His face totally lighted up and he had a half smiling half smirking look.

\- Now.

New York, New York.

Ugh! It's been hours since I've landed and my luggage is still not here. What's going on? What if they can't find it? Or what if someone stole it? Crap.

So many things have been going wrong. First there was this snow storm so all my flights were canceled for almost a month. It was November! It doesn't snow in November. I'm no scientist but snow storms don't last like a month in New York… At least I thought not. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but still.

Now my luggage is MIA.

What next?

"Hello Miss?" My head and many other people's heads quickly turns around to see a tall, blonde lady. Her face told me she's extremely uncomfortable and she averted my eyes. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but we couldn't find some of the luggages."

 _What._

People started to talk amongst themselves, "We are looking for them still, so don't worry."

One hour later.

Great. My luggage with all my warm clothes is gone. Now I'm stuck with my backback (Thank God) and my clothes I have on. Well at least I still have my Plue.

When they transferred me I took my dog with me. Is that bad? I don't care I love him.

"Well Plue, welcome to New York City."

 **Hey I just want to say sorry for my other stories. I never finished them, but I have changed. Frankly though I don't know if I'll finish them, but I'll totally write new stories. I'm not the best writer so sorry that my stories aren't that great. I'm genuinely trying. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Well thanks so much for reading and new chapter later I promise :D**


	2. Ikea

**\- Chapter 2 -**

 **Ikea**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothin'**

"Finally my new apartment!" I squeal totally excited. "Oh my God Plue look at this view." I pick him up to gaze out of the huge window. Outside are tons of huge buildings and the cars look super small. I live on the twelfth floor so the view is absolutely terrific. I even have a balcony now. What even is my life right now? This is amazing.

I start to run around the apartment and Plue runs close behind. I run from room to room nonstop. Then I run into the bedroom and it seriously is huge. Like so huge I can't even start to explain how big it is. Okay maybe I'm kind of exaggerating. I then start to get a running start and jump on top of the bed. Plue jumps onto it too.

My dad actually helped me buy this apartment. So I really should thank him. Even though the landlady is pretty weird to be honest. She's actually really nice. She helped me with my whole suitcase situation. So God be with her.

Okay. Now I don't know what to do. He told me to relax so I have a lot of time on my hands now. I don't start work till… I don't know actually. Woah, I didn't really think about that. I totally forgot.

Well Christmas is in a few weeks so maybe I can make plans with friends. Hmm. Oh my God! I gotta call Levy! Levy is my ultimate best friend in the whole world. I almost forgot she lives here.

Nice Lucy. Nice.

I dial her number on my iPhone and wait patiently for her to pick up. My hand felt the soft blankets on the bed, they are so cool but cozy. It's like negative 20 degrees outside, so this is perfect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Levy!"

"Oh Lucy! Hi! How are you? It's been like literally forever."

"Tell me about it." We laugh.

After a little while of talking I tell her about my transfer.

"Oh really that's amazing! So where were you transferred?"

"Oh you know Paris." I smirk. Paris is where we both dream of going to together one day. We both took French in high school, so we'd say we're prepared. No but Paris is our dream.

"WHAT! Really!?" I could hear her almost drop her phone.

"Nah. Just New York City."

"Lucy don't kid me like that- WAIT." She pauses for a second, "Like New York New York?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God send me your address I'm coming over!"

A few hours later.

"Oh my God Plue!" Levy exclaims. She picks him up to cuddle him nonstop.

"Hey so how's your job going?"

"Oh you know it's going great. I mean since we graduated early it's been amazing. What about you? Well I know it's going super amazing but how are you?"

I thought about it for a bit. I take my career so seriously but my personal life is kind of nonexistent. "Um it's fine."

"It's _fine?_ Just fine?" she nodded her head, "that's no good. It should be amazing! You know what we should go to the mall soon. Oh you can see the squad again." She laughs and I join her.

The 'Squad.' Oh my Gosh though, I haven't seen them in forever. Literally.

"True, it's been so long. Did anything change?"

Levy smiled and took a second to think. "Nah not much. Juvia still has the hots for Gray and Erza's bakery is going great. Everyone's doing great."

"That's amazing." I say with a smile. "But how about your boyfriend?" I smirk.

I don't even need to see her cause I know she's blushing. "O-oh he's fine."

"Mhm," I laugh. Then we talk for a few hours, but it feels like just minutes. We both get off my bed as quietly as we could so we wouldn't wake Plue and walked to the balcony. It's no use though, because he wakes up anyway and follows us.

We stood there for a while just gazing at the view. It's magnificent how cars drove around the city and the bright lights lid up the beautiful city. It's just such an absolutely beautiful city, especially at night.

I still couldn't believe that I live here. This is so cool. I don't even know how to describe the feeling.

"Hey so when do you go back to work? Cause you know its December and Christmas in a couple weeks. Today was my last day, so I'm off for the whole month."

"Actually my boss gave me a lot of time off, but I was planning to get a part time job or look for some interesting things happening. Since this is New York City, and I could totally write an article about it." I answer.

"Nice! That totally would be amazing. That would a spectacular article." I blush and give her warm hug, "Everyone else is off too so we should totally get together. Oh you know what you should work at the mall with me."

I look at Levy straight into her eyes, "Oh you know that would be great! Wait you work at Books N' Nobles right?"

"Yeah. But I have a better job for you. Literally 21 (Forever 21 –I own nothin'). They're looking for new employees so that would be perfect. I'll tell them good stuff about you. Plus Juvia, Mira, and Cana work there sometimes. And Erza, well she owns it so…"

"That's great. Woah really. I never knew Erza was so into business." I thought about it for a bit. "Anyway, you know what we should surprise them. So don't tell them I'm here in New York."

"Oh my God that's a great idea! We should surprise them on Sunday." She jumps all excited with a huge smile on her face. She's so adorable when she's so excited. I'm so happy to be friends with her, she's amazing.

"True. I'm just going to unpack and stuff, wanna help me?" I smile and smirk at the same time.

"Well of course I want to be the one to decorate your house. You know we should totally go to Ikea." She nodes approvingly.

I giggle, "That sounds great."

-Saturday.

Today Levy and I are going to Ikea. Honestly nothing too interesting. Except the fact that it's Ikea.

"Levy I need furniture." I state with a straight face.

"Lucy I know." We laugh together.

We walk around Ikea for an hour and a half. Then we finally found some nice furniture. After that we head back to my apartment.

When we get there, we have a dilemma.

"How do we get the furniture upstairs? Up twelve floors."

Levy stopped what she was doing and thought for a second, "Well the elevator of course."

I point at the sign on the elevator.

 **Out of order. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

"Well." Levy stares at it. "Stairs?"

"Stairs."

We didn't buy a whole lot of furniture, but it was enough to be upset about bringing it upstairs. Plus they're super heavy boxes.

"We can try to bring them upstairs." Levy tried to keep things positive.

"Yeah." No not really.

So we begin picking up the lighter boxes and bring those upstairs one by one so no one would take them. Not that anyone would. Like 'Hey I'm going to take that Ikea box. Cause I have nothing better to do with my life.' Sure. Good luck putting it together.

Then we start to take the heavier boxes. But once we're like half away up the stairs I slip. Yeah I know. And I drop the box. I close my eyes tight ready to feel the pain, but to my surprise I didn't feel the impact.

I slowly open my eyes to see red hair. "Erza!"

She smiles, "Lucy you're so clumsy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I make cakes for the people here. My bakery isn't that far away you know. You could come visit."

"Of course I wanted to come. I wanted to surprise everyone tomorrow."

"Oh well sorry I spoiled it." She laughs.

"Oh no thanks for being here. You saved my life. Literally." I thank her like a million times after that.

"How about I help you guys." That sounded like a question, but felt more like a command.

"Thanks." Levy and I say in unison.

Three hours of us bringing boxes up twelve floors.

Fun.

 **Heyyy! I'm posting this chapter the same day as the other one so yeah. I don't know why I had to say that, but yeah :) I suck at posting often. It's not because I don't want to or that I don't like to. It's just that I forget a lot of things and writing is pretty difficult. No... It's difficult to make the story good lol. I hope you enjoy and have a great day! (I forgot to write hugs on the first chapter sorry about that I'm trying to figure out how to edit that lol)**

 **(UvU) *Owl hugz***


	3. Luigi

\- **Chapter 3 -**

 **Luigi…**

 **Disclaimer: I continue to own nothin'**

"My back!" I yelled annoyed from the pain.

"Tell me about." Levy and Erza groaned in unison.

Finally we finished carrying the boxes upstairs. After climbing up 12 flights of stairs and carrying heavy, Ikea boxes, I think you could imagine the pain we are suffering from.

"Ugh..." I groaned, "Guys... We need to assemble them..."

Levy and Erza stared at me with a dead serious expressing. " _What._ "

I laughed nervously, "Come on guys we can do this."

Five hours later.

"Did I ever tell you guys that I love you?" I ran up to them and gave them a huge, bear hug.

"We know." They smiled.

-Sunday.

So yesterday Erza, Levy and I planned how to surprise everyone. Erza sent texts to everyone saying to come to her bakery at twelve. Then I would come ten minutes later and boom! Friend reunion.

I decide to pick out my outfit. I chose a black skirt with thighs and a baby pink sweater. I pair that with a fake pair of uggs. Finally I grab my warm jacket, cat hat, mittens and scarf.

At 11:50 I started to leave and head to the bakery. Erza said it took like ten minutes to get to, so I thought why not leave a little early.

As I left the apartment building I realized it's so much colder than I thought.

"I should have worn pants." I mutter under my breath.

Natsu POV

I can't believe Gray and Erza invited me to come to the bakery _today._ Out of all the days, it had to be today. It's like negative five-hundred degrees outside. Ugh whatever I better get free cake. No make that two free cakes.

I'm literally wearing two jackets and snow boots. I'm still cold.

"Fucking weather, why is it so cold. Like I like snow but it's too cold." I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my pocket to get my phone and to my surprise I see Lisanna texted me.

"What does she want?" I asked myself.

Lisanna and I are great childhood friends, but ever since she moved to California I haven't talked to her in a while. Actually it's been a few months. Before she moved we dated for a bit but that made things super awkward.

Since then she hasn't talked to me.

Suddenly without thinking or looking where I was going I bumped into someone. That caused us to fall.

"Ow." I hear a girl mutter. I open my eyes to see a blonde girl. Her eyes are still closed and I don't know if she's hurt or if she's okay. But I take a second to look at her face. Half of her face is covered with a scarf and a hat. Some of her was down and some was pinned in her...cat hat, which is super cute but hilarious. Small snowflakes were on her nose and in her hair. She's really cute.

I stare at her for a little longer, and I totally forgot what was happening.

"Hey...?" She asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-hey! Are you okay are you hurt?" I look around at her to see if I hurt her but she looks fine… and really pissed.

"No, no I'm fine thanks… Can you finally get off of me? You're heavy!" I feel my face grow red and not from the cold. She's blushing too, but it's probably from the cold.

I finally get off and then I reach my hand out to her. She's looks really pissed, but she's not saying anything.

"H-hey I'm really sorry. I totally wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She looks into my eyes and sighs, "Oh by the way the name's Natsu."

She sighs, "It's okay. I'm Lucy. I'm late for something. So I got to go. Bye!" she yelled in a pissed manner, running in the direction ahead.

"Luigi…" I breathed. "Who the hell's named Luigi?"

 **Dziedobry! Good morning! So this is chapter 3 so yeah :D hope you all enjoy and have an amazing day!**

 **(UvU) *owl hugz***


End file.
